Electronic devices such as wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart telephones and laptop computers with wireless capabilities are well known for providing users with services such as e-mail, Web browsing, text messaging, etc. Such devices communicate over a wide variety of networks including data-only networks such as Mobitex and DataTAC as well as complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks.
It is known to provide multiple user-selectable profiles (e.g. loud, discreet, quiet, etc.) for notifying or alerting the user to service activity (e.g. incoming call or e-mail message, calendar event, daily alarm, etc.). On device start-up, each application (e.g. calendar, e-mail, phone, etc.) registers with a profile system using a unique ID, to facilitate programming of an individual profile setting for each application.
Some users may have multiple services that they wish to access through the device. For example, some users may wish to access multiple e-mail accounts, and other types of data services, all or some of which may be provided by different service providers.
Although it is known to select a profile for application to a particular service, it would be desirable to apply a unique profile setting to each of multiple services (e.g. a unique profile setting for each of a user's multiple e-mail accounts).